Facing The Facts
by Fanfiction Princess
Summary: *6th year* *Draco's POV* Another Hogsmead weekend for the students of Hogwarts! See what happens when Draco finds his dream girl with another guy!


**  
Title: **Facing The Facts  
  
**Author:** Sweet Canadian  
  
**Email:** sweet_canadian@pigpig.net  
  
**Category:** General/Romance  
  
**Rating:** PG  
  
**Summary:** *6th year* *Draco's POV* Another Hogsmead weekend for the students of Hogwarts! See what happens when Draco finds his dream girl with another guy!  
  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Basically, I don't claim to own anything in this story!  
  
**Author's Note: **This will be a short part of a story later on but I decided just to post this on its own for now just because I felt like it! Massive spoilers of my other story, 'Show Me Your Colors' but hey, deal with it! Oh, and I don't think you can wear Muggle type clothing to Hogsmead, but I'll just say you can for the sake of this story. Oh and the songs are 'It Makes Me Ill' and 'That's When I'll Stop Loving You' by *NSYNC and 'Have You Ever' by S Club 7.  
  
*****Tommy, if you find _anything _wrong with this, **TELL ME**!!! Your opinion means a lot to me just because...okay? ;) And if your Angels :) have anything to add, I would appreciate all the constructive critisism you guys could have!!!*****  
  
~*~  
Another Hogsmead weekend...I used to have a reason to even bother getting up to go and her name was Mika Avalon...but now, it's different. I broke up with her, I chucked her, I dumped her, I cut her loose...and the only reason I gave her was, 'I don't love you anymore...'. God, that was lame! Everyday, at school, it's just sooooooooooooooo painful to see her. The angry looks she would give me...okay, so maybe I was used to that from our earlier rivalry but the hint of hurt in her eyes...I broke her heart, I destroyed her...and worst part? For the first time ever, I didn't want to...*mental gag* It's good to see you've developed a conscience, Malfoy!  
  
I grabbed my cloak and put it over my green jumper and my black trousers, then went into the Slytherin Common Room, where Crabbe and Goyle were sitting on the couch, waiting for me. I guess it would be good for me to hang out with them for a change...just the fellas!  
  
"Hey, Boss," Goyle said, sounding confused, "Usually, you don't want to go to Hogsmead with us...why now?"  
  
"Because I said so," I told them with my typical superior sounding voice, hoping they haven't become smart like I've developed a conscience.  
  
They seemed to accept that...good! They never were the sharpest knives in the drawer these days...or any days at all!  
  
Snape gathered us around...there were mostly third and fourth years, with a few fifth years mixed in. Grabbe, Goyle and I were the only sixth years and most seventh years were still asleep.   
  
We headed off, out of Slytherin Dungeon...  
  
~*~  
Sitting in the carriage between Crabbe and Goyle, I could see her...she was sitting a few seats in front of me, laughing, giggling...she was surrounded by her best friends, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione...and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Rumors had been going around since Halloween that they were now an item.  
  
**I was hanging with the fellas  
Saw you with your new boyfriend, it made me jealous  
I was hoping that I'd never see you with him  
But it's all good, 'cause I'm glad that I met him  
'Cause now I know the competition's very slim to none  
And I can tell by looking that he's not the one  
He's not the type you said you liked  
His style is wack, clothes are bad  
Come on, girl, let him go  
I want you back**  
  
That's not real...she's not gonna last with Justin! I can see it in her eyes...Justin makes her happy but there's no passion there...he can't light her fire like I do. For a Muggle born, he's not the snappiest Muggle dresser either! He's just not the one...  
**  
**"Uh, Boss," Goyle's voice broke through my thoughts, "Are you okay?"  
  
I looked at him then Crabbe with a dark expression.  
  
"I don't wanna talk," I said sharply, before looking at Mika's little group again.   
**  
Call me a hater, if you want to  
But I only hate on him 'cause I want you  
Say I'm trippin' if you feel like  
But you without me ain't right  
You can say I'm crazy, if you want to  
That's true-- I'm crazy 'bout you  
You could say I'm breakin' down inside   
'Cause I can't see you with another guy  
**  
I watched as Mika flung her silky black hair over her shoulder. I remember all the different things she would do with her hair...pigtails, pontails, buns...but I loved her hair just flowing down her back.  
  
I felt someone...or something...pull at my heartstrings when Justin put his arms around her and she snuggled in closer.  
  
**It makes me ill  
To see you give  
Love and attention at his will  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
To see you with him  
Oh, it makes me ill  
To see you give  
Love and attention at his will  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
To see you with him  
**  
~*~  
After a couple of hours of macho guy bonding around Hogsmead, I figured out a way to get rid of Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Hey, you guys...shouldn't you be doing something right about now?" I asked them.  
  
They both wore identical expressions of cluelessness and confusion. *mental groan* Note to self: lose Tweedle-Dumb and Tweedle-Dumber before graduation...  
  
"Heh, what, Boss?" Goyle asked me.  
  
I sighed and replied, "Getting your one month aniversary presents for Millicent and Pansy! You guys have been an item for a month!"  
  
The guys said unanimously, "Oh yeah!"  
  
I watched as the two ran off and I sighed inwardly, heading for the Three Broomsticks. I thought maybe a butterbeer could cheer me up...  
  
I entered the building and sat at a table.  
  
"How may I help you?" the waitress said when she arrived.  
  
"A butterbeer, please..." I replied as I scanned the area for a familiar head full of luciously silky black hair.  
  
**When winter comes in summer  
When there's no more forever  
When lies become the truth  
Well you know then baby,   
That's when I'll stop lovin'  
That's when I'll stop loving you  
  
**The waitress went off and I found who I was looking for. I could see that Justin's back was facing me. Good! I can see Mika's face! She seems soooooooooooooo happy...she deserves better than me! If she only knew...that loving me would kill her. I couldn't tell her that...she'd be all, 'I love you and I would die for you!' and I didn't want that...It's soooooooooooo hard to pretend I don't love her anymore...  
  
**Can't you see  
I know the moment's gone  
I'm still holding on somehow  
Wishing I could change the way the world goes round  
**  
I couldn't let her get hurt...she's such an innocent in this! When I come of age...that's when He said He'd come back...and He swore to me that anyone who would dare stand in His way would be destroyed. I'm afraid to think of what could happen to Mika if she found out the truth and tried to help me...  
  
**Tell me  
Have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see  
That's the way I feel about you and me  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Looking down the road you should be taking  
I should know   
'Cos I loved and lost the day I let  
Yes I loved and lost the day I let  
Yes I loved and lost the day I let you go  
**  
The waitress arrived with my butterbeer and I continued watching Mika as I drank. I watched as her face lit up a certain way...she was talking about her love for Muggle music...  
  
It's over...I have to find another girl fast...otherwise, I'll never get over her! 


End file.
